full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Gabriel Amell
Humans tell monster stories, and they say monsters tell stories of hunters. Dr. Gabriel Amell, or his alias The Butcher is one such figure, having managed to survive almost fifty years of constant monster hunting, whose brutality has turned him into Urban legend amongst the Supernatural community. However since he has been around for so long, and yet so few people have survived his attacks, let alone see him, most recent people now doubt he actually exists, feeling his accomplishments are beyond a ordinary human, and simply use his name as a catch all term for any unknown massacre of supernatural creatures. In reality Gabriel is a man driven by vengeance. After the death of his wife at a Vampire's hands, he has been on a fifty year crusade to prevent what happened to him befalling anyone else. However somewhere along that path he slipped into madness, attacking anything related to the supernatural, even raising adopted children to continue his legacy. Characteristics *'Name': Gabriel Amell *'Aliases': The Butcher, The White Lion of God *'Age': 78 *'Hair': White (Formerly Black) *'Eyes': Brown *'Likes': His Family, Christianity (Church of England), Helping/protecting people, Killing the supernatural, Hope, His deceased wife *'Dislikes': Himself, The Supernatural (Vampires especially), criminals, selfish people, seeing humans suffering, Alucard, Peter Talbot *'Family': Arthur Amell (Adopted Son/Missing), Vivien Amell (Adopted daughter/Missing), Biological family (Deceased), Minerva Amell (Wife/Dead), Appearance General Gabriel stands an impressive 6'4ft and is a pale Indian man with frizzy snow white hair and beard, that was formerly black, with the bearded reaching down to his upper chest. Despite many wrinkles from his age, he none the less possess a strong incredible muscular physique that can be compared to that of a professional bodybuilder. Clothing wise he usually wears a smart two piece suit, typically in black, and tries to remain smartly dressed no matter the occasion. He is occasionally seen in a lab coat, or medical gear depending if he is at work or not. Gabriel's armor however is highly ornate, most of it being painted white, with gold trim. To many it would seem bulky and cumbersome, but with its segmented, overlapping design allows it to be surprisingly flexible. In addition the thick plate, low helmet and silver chain mail leaves very few weak spots to allow for accidental infection. Interestingly the helmet and armor is sealable, with the helmet containing a breathing apparatus. While he did not always use this, he is now dependent on the breathing apparatus in combat due to his breathing problems, causing an audible inhalation sound whenever he is near. Background Early Life The son of a English officer and Indian women, Gabriel grew up through the 2nd world war, during which his father was killed fighting the Japanese in Burma, and his mother died of grief. He was officially adopted by one of his uncles, following the war who moved him to England, but did so more out of respect of his brother then love of Gabriel. While coming form a wealthy noble family on both sides Gabriel had a rough childhood facing racial discrimination for his mixed heritage, and was frequently abused by both sides of the family. None the less this abuse and struggle for acceptance never dampened his spirit, and deep within him a burning passion for justice was born. As the suffering he witnessed in his early life for being who he was something he strongly fought against. As such despite identifying more as British, he supported the Indian independence movement from a young age, and would later support similar movements such as those led by Martin Luther King and Nelson Mandela later in his life. Indeed he was politically active teenager, with a burning passion to challenge the injustices of the world, and while he was never allowed to be at the forefront, due to some extremist views, he never stopped his support. At the age of sixteen he was permitted to go to University early where he studied to become a doctor. He was initially denied multiple applications due to his heritage but was eventually permitted to study at Oxford after his Uncle used his influence to gain him access, but was told by the Uncle it was simply to get him out of the house. Even so within four years he graduated and became a qualified Doctor and Surgeon He originally planned to join the army as a combat surgeon but was once again denied, and so he went to join the British NHS. Marriage and tragedy It was during this time he married a women he had met on his course at University. A Scottish women named Minerva McDouglas. They had met during a open philosophy session gotten into a fierce argument over the nature of God, and what is ethically correct. Either so despite drastically different ideals, and initially hating each other Minerva and Gabriel fell in love. By the age of twenty-five Gabriel and Minerva had a one year old daughter, with another child on the way, and had been assigned a small clinic in a remote village in south west England. Despite this remote post, they both planned to move onto bigger things and work together to become the best in the profession, although Minerva always insisted she would surpass her husband. One day a good friend of Gabriel walked in complaining about a bite he had received, when Gabriel asked him about it the man stated he had gotten it from a mugging where the assailant tried to rip open his throat with the teeth. He told Gabriel that the doctors had patched him up, and the police had investigated the event, but he was worried. When Gabriel asked about what, the man told him he was turning into a Vampire. Gabriel laughed in his face, and after offering some words of comfort told him to go home and sleep him off. However over the following weeks the man kept coming back to Gabriel more and more frantic, and Gabriel decided to 'investigate' his condition to humor him and prove he was alright. Still after a while he had to send his friend away when he began to beg for blood from the clinic, and Gabriel recommended a number of mental institutions. Still a week later at his house after putting his daughter to bed, he and Minerva were planning to sit down to dinner before the his friend turned up covered in blood and looking mortified. He was shaking, wide eyed and looking like he had been shot. He told them he had attacked and ripped a young girl apart, as his 'thirst' overwhelmed him. Concerned Gabriel invited the man inside, but none the less told him he had to call the police, which the man agreed to. As they waited the 'vampire' began to shake violently, and after half an hour got up and went into the kitchen where Minerva was. Gabriel who had gone to check on his daughter heard screaming and rushed to the kitchen in a mad panic only to see his 'former' friend now standing over the bloody corpse of his wife, her blood staining his face. After this a fight ensued Gabriel used anything within reach to keep the insane man back, throwing bottles, china, kitchen knives to try and slow him down as the animalistic individual slowly paced forward licking its lips. He even tried to bite the young man, but Gabriel used the opportunity to impale him with the stoking fork by the houses fire causing him to send Gabriel flying into his homes mantel piece. Soon though the police arrived, and hearing the commotion stormed in and tried to subdue the vampire to little avail. At this point Gabriel grabbed the first thing he could and brought it crashing down on the vampires head, the item caved in the skull and Gabriel hit again, and again, and again. He kept hitting till the surviving officers pulled him off his former friend, the silver cross from above the fire dripping with his blood. The Order After the issue of his friends death was cleared up and Gabriel was let go out on self defence, but deep down he knew it was not over. Looking into the research he had collected to humour his now dead friend Gabriel began to see it was connected, it was all true, and he had simply proscribed him some medicine. And yet he knew similar attacks had happened, and he needed to stop it, he knew the Vampire who had infected his friend was still in the area. As far as Gabriel knew, he alone knew the truth, and he had to stop them or else more would suffer. Knowing the police would never believe him, and dismiss him out of hand, both because of who he was and how insane it all sounded, that night he went alone through the fog across the Moors to the suspected hideout. Armed with only the silver cross he had used only a few days before and a gun he had bought illegally he walked up to the ruined castle that sat down the road from his village. Following the sound of voices he crept towards the cellar as he loaded two shells into his gun ready to fire, ready to kill ready for revenge. As he walked he heard the chanting voice of a man preaching of the night, its beauty and their ascension to greatness. It was all Gabriel needed to confirm his suspicions. Bursting in he opened fire and blew the head off the first thing he saw, then fired again hitting another person in the back before pulling out the cross and whacking another tow in the head. But he had greatly underestimated the number of Vampires and was quickly swarmed and wrestled to the ground and was dragged before the ace who gloated in front of him, knowing full well of the incident surrounding Gabriel's wife's death. He mocked him and said he was nothing, a human the lowest of the low and that he would die. Gabriel's only response was to head-butt the vampire as he got close before kicking him in the balls with his free feet. After that all he remembers is getting hit in the face, everything going black and the sound of gunshots and when he came to the vampires were gone, the only one remaining were the three vampires he killed with his gun and cross. In truth he was saved by Alucard, who had been attempting to stop the rouge ace from abusing his powers and going on a rampage. But as Gabriel left the cellar he encountered a series of men, armed to the teeth and the leader holding a silver stake. At first they tried to shoot Gabriel but as the sun rose and bathed the castle courtyard in light they could see Gabriel was no vampire, and were impressed that he had managed to kill three vampires so easily. The leader Commander Gerald Baxter realized who the man was instantly, as he had investigated his wife's deaths, he saw the ruthlessness he had conducted, barely waiting a week before going off to take his revenge. But Gabriel insisted he had done it to protect people, to which Baxter laughed and told him that whoever had turned his friend likely got away and offered him a choice. Go home and live in fear, or stand up and take his revenge. Gabriel looked at the mans hand, and then took it saying. "Not for revenge, for justice." The hunters laughed at how cheesy that line was. Service Training Under Gerald's tutelage Gabriel was trained in weapons tactics and strategies used by the S.A.S during World War II. He was also educated in the nature of monsters, or rather the propaganda that the Order presented. He learned where their weak spots were and how to fire a gun. In truth though he never excelled in his early training, his life as a doctor making him ill prepared for the sudden change in lifestyle. He would frequently be one of the last to cross the finish lines in races and would never be able to outfight some of the more stronger opponents. But over time something became apparent, no matter the obstacle or opponent Gabriel would never surrender, he would keep going, and going, and going! Gabriel showed a freakish endurance, capable of surviving the harshest environments and the most intense of scenarios. Indeed during one survival exercise in the Sahara he was bitten by a King Cobra: he promptly killed the snake by crushing it underfoot, sucked out the venom and then ate the dead animal for lunch. He completed the exercise ahead of everyone else due to him running four extra hours in the early mornings and late afternoons, even when the heat made it unbearable for all the other applicants. In addition the memory of his wife, friend and a his desire to save people made sure that even when he had free time Gabriel was exercising. By the time they finished training he could outfight, outlast and out wrestle any man or women in the group of initiates. He could not claim to be the fastest initiate, but he could win most duels out of pure fighting prowess. First hunt Two years later after completing his training Gabriel was assigned to a seven man team of fellow combatants, many of whom also specialized in close quarter combat. Their first mission was to attack a Were Lion pack in the Congo, which while passive had been identified a year earlier and repulsed all local hunter attacks. The team were quite brazen in their attack strategy, bursting into the packs lair and fighting their way through the were creatures with silver bullets, keeping up a steady pace of fire until most of the pack were dead. However when the Alpha returned and saw his family slain he tore into them throwing them all aside, seemingly ignoring the bullets which hit him. However Gabriel, who had been thrown through a wall, clambered to his feet as he saw the creature transform into a colossal White Lion were creature. Out of ammo he drew his knives and charged the creature forcing it into a corner, where he bear hugged it with his silver armor. The were lion tried to throw him off, but Gabriel held on until seeing it tire promptly began to stab it over, and over with his silver knives until it collapsed to the ground and transformed back into a man. Helping his team up they then searched the rest of the house and found the Alpha's wife and children crowded in the back. And for the first time Gabriel paused and so did the rest of the team, they had not expected this. They were unsure what to do, they were just children they had no way to help what they were. What they were though, that is what struck Gabriel, they 'were' so similar to his friend before he went mad, so innocent, so confused, so frightened. Raising his rifle Gabriel fired, he would not let them escape and hurt anyone else! For this first successful hunt Gabriel was recognized for his ruthlessness and for single handedly killing the pack Alpha. He was given the code name 'White Lion' in honor of his first kill. The Cuban Crisis In 1962 Gabriel was dispatched with a large percentage of the Order to respond to a Category 1 threat. The Vampire King of South America, a brutal Aztec priest had launched a daring raid into Cuba amidst the chaos of the Cuban missile crisis to try and secure Russian Nuclear Weapons. His plan was to ignite the growing arms race and plunge the world into Nuclear fire, remaking the planet and creating a world inhospitable to humans but perfect for Vampires and other more durable supernatural creatures. The Order only heard about it thanks to them intercepting a Vampire taskforce from the other Vampire Kings to stop it. Baxter gathered every member he could call within twenty-four hours and then with as much secrecy they could muster, bolstered by some powerful magic, he smuggled a force of two-hundred men onto the island to intercept the rouge coven. The battle which raged between the Silver armoured Knights of the Order and the Vampire coven was tremendous. The Knights through magic and tactics managed to ambush the Vampires who had torn into the defenses of a Cuban military base. However the tables quickly turned as many of the Order's members were inexperienced and never had to fight a force of more then a dozen vampires. Even though they outnumbered their enemy four to one many fell quickly, many more were bitten and then cut down by their own comrades in a sick joke the Vampires played. Gabriel however tore into the Vampires with a ferocity they had never seen in a human, using his silver sword he sliced off one Vampires head, then threw it at another to stun them, before in one swift movement stabbed not only him but the vampire behind him through their hearts. Baxter as well using a silver etched bolt action rifle scored five consecutive headshots against the creatures with runic ammo before being met in close combat and having to resort to beating his assailants to death with the butt of his gun. However this brazen stand caught the attention of the Vampire king who sweeping down from the sky grabbed Baxter and carried him to the top of one of the Nuclear Weapons which he was arming. Gabriel rushed to help the man who trained him, but could only watch in anger as the vampire tore out the old mans throat with his teeth to leave him choking and gasping for air on the ground. By now Gabriel was alone, the surviving Order Members had fled, and despite managing to cut down over half the vampires Gabriel could see the engines warming up on the missile. The Vampire himself smiled seeing the man drench in the blood of his enemies and seeing his skill at managing to cut his way through to him he commended the human and offered him immortality. At first Gabriel said nothing, only staring at the vampire who had begun to preach about the glories of the night, the power of shadow. Just like the Vampire who turned his friend, the vampire who had ruined his life. He sliced off the head of the nearest vampire and threw a grenade on the ground at his feet. Blowing himself up he was thrown backwards, shrapnel piercing his body, but he had managed to catch the Vampires off guard. Stunned by the explosion he charged again slicing down to more, then a third when it threw lightning at him, and deflecting away the axe blade of a fourth before head-butting it and impaling it through the heart.The Vampire king laughed at this, finding it comical that the human was still fighting, but as one by one his men fell, his smile turned to horror. A fifth vampire died, a sixth and a seventh, the bodies started piling up and up as Gabriel's sword flew through the air and sliced through flesh and bone, precisely carving through their major organs. Eventually none of the vampires would approach the human, who seemed to have gone into an animalistic frenzy. Gabriel however slowly methodically walked towards the horrified Vampire King. Here the Vampire drew his weapon, a beautiful but terrible axe, one of the legendary 50 fangs and held it up high for Gabriel to see. Gabriel however did not stop, not even when black lightning flew to the weapon did Gabriel stop his slow methodical pace, letting the vampire charge up his attack. And when the attack was unlashed Gabriel smiled, he drew his grenade launcher and fired the shell hitting the attack causing a massive explosion sending everyone in the general vicinity flat onto their backs. Through the explosion and smoke the Vampire king saw the figure in full silver armour descend upon him, his silver sword flying down at his heart. The vampire parried and struck back hitting Gabriel in the shoulder the edge slicing through its magic and logging itself in Gabriel's shoulder. The Human however pulled the axe out and continued the fight. Other Vampires tried to join in, but in his fury the human would jump away and then strike back. It got so bad some of the vampires began to flee, and the fight went on, and on and on. The count down on the timer reached sixty seconds and Gabriel stabbed the computer managing the launch before using another grenade shell blew the Vampire king out of the room and against the missile, sending him and it crashing to the ground. Atop this fallen missile admits the Vampire kings ruined dream they did battle for hours. Until Gabriel digging his blade into the metal hull of the missile sent sparks flying into the vampires face blinding him for one crucial second for Gabriel to spin around and pierce his heart. The Vampire king looked up at the human as he fell to his knees only to then stare down at the silver sword in his chest. He had been beaten by one human, a single human. And as Gabriel placed his boot against the Vampires chest he could see the outline of the war tropical sun against the silhouette of the hunter who had beaten him. He couldn't wonder if this was god, is this what they called devein intervention. But as he stared up at Gabriel's blade he felt the wind pick up and clouds obscure the sun plunging the whole area into a darkened dull grey. No he thought as he felt his head go flying from his body. Not god. Forging Bloodbane Upon returning to the Order's stronghold Gabriel was greeted as a hero. He had saved the world from Nuclear fire, struck down a Vampire king and dealt a blow against the darkness, To many all was right in the world, they were victorious, yet for Gabriel the true mission was only just beginning. Looking back at the battle which he had just fought to many of their number had been killed. They could not hope to mount another assault if the monsters of the world tried to launch such a brazen attack against humanity again. He would not let the innocent people of the world suffer like he had, he could not, and would not. Going to the grand council Gabriel asked for one reward for his service, a weapon capable of letting him fight the creatures of the night, and to be the shield of humanity. Demanding this one boon, he had the blacksmiths, alchemists, enchanters and mages of the order work for over three months on the weapon. Using the blood from the coven he had killed, the shattered remains of the Vampire kings sword and copious amounts of rigorously blessed silver the sword was forged. A weapon which Gabriel would now use to wage a battle on the creatures who would threaten the peaceful people of the world. This sword would cut down those who carried the corruption as a pride, and bring mercy to those who had befallen a terrible curse. With his new weapon he a doctor would cut out their tainted flesh, and cure the sickness that was in their genes. It would be a bane to all of those who carried the evil blood of monsters. It was their bane, it was Blood Bane! At the same time he took money from the Order and set up the organization known as the Minerva Trust. To the other hunters it was merely a convenient cover, but no matter what they said Gabriel still believed in mankind, a need to not only protect it from monsters and creatures that go bump in the night, but from the everyday problems that beset them. And so he began his work in charity, although his early years were plagued by Loss of a friend In 1963 Gabriel's best friend in the Order, a man named Percy, was killed in flash flood in Bangladesh. He had been trying to track down a rumored monster in the region but had gotten swept down stream in the flooding. Gabriel, going under the cover of his charity, visited the location. Here he became very familiar with local population, and despite turning up no leads chose to stay in the region to help medicate the sick and injured. He was diligent in his work, and even after running out of supplies, started to use native techniques which worked and even began to manufacture what he could on site. When the floods hit again a month later a news worker interviewed him and he and his charity received generous donations from his impassioned pleas. However he soon realised he would need to move on, and did what he could to help the people he had been helping repair his lives, but as he prepared to leave he received words that a village child had been attacked by a monster and taken away. Giving chase, Amell tracked the creature and child to a wooded glade and ambushed them saving the child who had been injured during a fall. Attacking he was quick to realize it was a Werecat, and ignoring the pleas of the child who told him the creature had saved him, Gabriel cut down the monster. However as it changed back into a human he realised it was Percy. He had killed his friend. Defense of Crick Hallow Returning to Europe, bitter and angry Gabriel began to look into hunting issues closer to home. He quickly picked up on rumors of a little village in the French Alps, beset by some form of shadow creatures. Three order hunters had been sent to investigate, and apparently so had other organizations, all of whom had not heard much back with their agents soon falling silent. After arriving to the foggy village he booked in at the local Inn for a 'hiking holiday' and due to the low key he was trying to keep neglected to bring his armor. After a few days though he began to notice how few people were around during the day and how those who went outside were usually dead eyed and in a trance. Indeed stranger things began to happen, the Inn keeper kept telling him to leave, a man tried to break into his room at night, only to be beaten senseless and soon he began to see shadows moving around on the street at night. Venturing out into the darkness, with only a torch and Bloodbane (cleverly disguised as a umbrella) he was soon beset upon by five figures. They demanded he hand over everything he had, and when Gabriel told them they couldn't have his money they told him its not what they wanted to take, showing their fangs. While this event was fairly small footnote in the accomplishments of Gabriel Amell, with the battle in that blood stained alley barely lasting three minutes, Gabriel kept one of the Vampires alive just long enough to find their covens hideout. From there he slaughter the two remaining vampires and used the information he could gather to track down another one, planning from their to hit the next one and the next one. And so begun the "Great Rampage" of the Butcher. The Great Rampage The first and arguably the most famous series of attacks by the 'Butcher' was the dubbed 'Great Rampage' which took place right in the heartland of Vampire held central Europe. Coven after coven fell, one after another and in the space of a year fourteen groups had been slaughtered with only a handful of survivors escaping. Attacking at night and in full armour, the Vampires who tried to fight back were cut down, and those that fled few got very far. Indeed it wasn't until survivors began to make it to coven's just beyond the one's Gabriel would target next that the issue became widely known to the supernatural community. A few vampires tried to rush to the aid of coven's suspected to be in the path of the attacks yet few could identify the one behind the attacks so frequently they either visited coven's not in danger or abandoned ones that were indeed targets. The sheer confusion and lack of knowledge behind these attacks led to wild speculation and confusion, the only clear pattern was that the attacks were heading in a roughly straight line for Transylvania, where the Vampire King Dracula was based. And as the crisis went on no one could identify the individual behind the attacks, as all sent to investigate either turned up dead or found nothing of note. However in November 1964 the attacks suddenly stopped, and few people knew the truth as to why. Meeting Alucard The truth was, that at a small Vampire enclave in Romania various refugees from the 'Butcher' as they called him, had begun to gather at an old castle. One of the Vampires present was the Rogue Vampire King Alucard who had come home from abroad to investigate the curious attacks. Guards had been posted and their had to have been thirty vampires present at the castle, many confused and fearful, many being on the run for months after hopelessly trying to fight back. The castle however was nestled on the side of a cliff with only one route up, with a clear line of sight for the guards to spot any attackers. No one could suspect the attack would come from bellow. Gabriel in full armor scaled the two-hundred foot drop in a blizzard to the ledge where the castle was. Blowing his way into the cellar he worked his way through three unsuspecting Vampires before reaching the main hall. Most of the vampires who could fight had been stationed on the perimeter of the castle and only knew they were under attack when panicked survivors began to rush out of the castle. Leading the defenders back into the castle, Alucard was the first to get to the great hall. He and the others were momentarily dumbstruck by the sight of a man in white plate mail cutting his way through a women who tried to block his blow from striking a child. Still Rushing to the defense of the child Alucard swung his shadow fang into the blade of the attacker knocking it from his grip before Gabriel brought it down on the innocent young vampire. Still Alucard was not prepared for the almost immediate shotgun blast to the gut that Gabriel had produced from under his armour. Stunned two of the other vampires rushed him, one firing a gun at him, and another attacking him with his fist grabbing him and wrestling the human to the ground. But then the one who tackled Gabriel screamed, his flesh blistered where he touched the hunter's silver armor, and Gabriel then gripped him by the throat as he lay on his back sending him into shock from the pain. The bullets from the other vampire did little, bouncing off the plate mail, and he too was quickly taken out when Gabriel threw the other vampire into him. Recovering Alucard was able to get up in time to see Gabriel fire a wave of silver bullets into the two vampires killing them. Rushing back in he charged the human who raising his shield managed to block the blow although fell to his knees under the strike, but as if he had planned it before hand Gabriel returned Alucard's attack with a brutal blow to the stomach. The silver of his gauntlet doing more then just winding him. From here the fight only intensified as the Gabriel would advance on Alucard, and Alucard would attack him, with each blow they landed doing little more than give the other an opening to deliver their own strike. Yet no matter how powerful the strikes Alucard dealt were, the human never took one step back, either dodging or taking the strike with little more than a grunt. Still the fight took a turn when Gabriel charged at Alucard, with the other easily jumping over him, before using the shadow fangs whip to sweep him from behind. Alucard thought at first how stupid the attack was, but as he saw Gabriel rise with his own sword and charge he felt an unsettling feeling of terror come over him. Blood bane clashed with the Shadow Fang and the two sword sliced into each other, both sliding off each other as neither fighter wanted to lock their blades. Still when Gabriel forced Alucard up onto a table and then kicked it over Alucard decided he had, had enough and jumping to a chandelier called upon the shadows to strike at the human. (Goanna leave a bit here for Onic if he wants to do some awesome stuff with Alucard.) Still getting thrown through a wall did little to Gabriel as he pulled a dislocated arm back into place and clambered to his feet. Following his foe out into the storm as the sun set in the distance the two figures briefly stared at each other as the last night of the day began to fade. Alucard asked him (whatever Onic wants). But Gabriel did not reply simply sheathing his sword, causing Alucard to think his foe might be surrendering, until he felt himself become engulfed in a painful feeling of silver and fire. As Gabriel lowered his grenade launcher he left the vampire to burn and strode back into the castle looking for any stragglers, with the same cold methodical process he had employed throughout their fight. Still rising fro the ashes Alucard pulled himself up and gave chase once again. Protecting Eliza Foxy business Demonic incursion Dragon Hunting Criminal justice Umbra showdown Loss of a rival The Amazon rampage Ambush Fishing The Everett incident In 1997 much of the supernatural community in north of the South American continent began to flee into North America as a result of the Butcher's Amazonian crusade against the supernatural. This generated a massive stir in the local community as monster hunting groups in the US, who had long since stood apart from the order, were being swamped by supernatural beasts in the hundreds. The incident only got worse as radical members within the Order followed the supernatural refugees into the United States. The resulting blood bath of the native and foreign supernatural almost spilt over into public knowledge as the group cut a bloody swath through much of the monster population. Gabriel famously refused to become involved as he and a number of the current councillors did not want to cause issue with the native hunter orders. Still this prolific hunt of even those monsters who were not a threat of mankind lead the Order to clash with several hunting groups who had cooler relations with the supernatural. The biggest clash came in Everett where Gabriel intervened when a full scale fight broke out between Ron Argent and Damian Thatch, over Damian's choice to use captured supernatural creatures in blood rituals. Gabriel however failed to stop Thatch and his supporters attacking the Argents and killing Ron's wife after Ron managed to help a number of supernatural creatures escape on the principle of the Order defying their agreements. Still the battle was hard enough that the Argents were defeated by the Order, although Gabriel famously used this act by Thatch to ruin his next chance to take an open in the council. The Himalayan purge Shield of El Colmillo Hunting Bernard The African rampage Umbra showdown Operation Extinction Duel of fates Kobe attack Meeting Alucard Adoption Personality Gabriel is not what you expect when you think of a successful monster hunter. He has a warm and caring personality showing a fatherly affection to everyone he meets treating them as if they were his own children. Indeed he sees it as his mission to spread good fortune and help those who cannot help themselves with his medical skills which is what motivated him to start his charity the 'Minerva Trust' rather then using it as a cover for his hunting exploits. Indeed he acts as a philanthropist out of a deep seated set of both personal and religious morals feeling that those with skills must help people who lack them, so they can foster their own. Always eager to help Gabriel never turns down a chance to offer his assistance and will drop everything to assist someone who is grievously sick and ill. He is also keen to foster a sense of self reliability in the people he helps, giving them quick education and soundful advice from his years of experience. He does this to foster the same dedicated and charitable work ethic he has in his patients and those he meets. His motivation for this largely comes from his own persecution from coming from a mixed race background, no one on either side of his family treated him with much respect and never really knew real love after his parents died. This fostered a deep seated belief in him, to right wrongs he saw in the world and protect those who could not protect themselves. As such in public life he strongly follows the rule of law and encourages others to follow his example, although tries to avoid sounding preachy. He would appear to the world as the model human being, and a true champion of thoughtful charity. However through all of this Gabriel is a hypocrite and he knows it. He publically condemns racial discrimination and encourages peaceful and meaningful co-existence, yet behind the scenes hunts 'people' because of what they are. And unlike many hunters he is not ignorant to the truth of the supernatural, he knows many of them are perfectly rational but deep within him burns a fiery hatred. He is not compelled to hunt by any higher calling or desire to protect people, despite what he claimed at the beginning, he hates them! No matter what they are they are all an outlet for the rage he feels over the death of his wife. Indeed this realization over what he does causes Gabriel to almost have a split personality when hunting. Unlike his normal warm self when he hunts he is cold methodical and rage filled. He approaches his work in a coolly and with slow paced methodical mindset never rushing in and showing a supernatural unyielding patience. He cares little if his prey runs or fights, whether they are young or old and only shows the slightest hint of emotion when he kills them. Indeed despite this apparently controlled exterior in hunting Gabriel can not tolerate anything supernatural, after decades of hunting his immediate reaction on finding anyone who he suspects of being supernatural is to pull back, observe and once proven eliminate immediately. He has repeated this same process over and over again for over half a century, and demonstrates a key aspect of lack of self control. But the one thing that dominates both sides of Gabriel is his willpower. Gabriel never gives up whether it I saving the life of a physically crippled man or hunting a werewolf women and her cubs through the woods. He never turns back and follows his plans through to their inclusion with very few people being able to halt the man once he gets started. Not even members of the order he called friends or even his rival Alucard (who is the supernatural creature he semi-respects) can talk him down. The only time in his fifty year crusade of blood filled vengeance Gabriel stopped and looked at what he was doing was when he discovered that his two adopted children Vivien and Arthur were attempting to undermine his attacks. It was here Gabriel lost hope with both himself and his cause, he realized he was a big a monster as who he hunted. In fact he cares little for the cancer that is ravaging his lungs after finding this out. It was at this point he realized that the time of hunters is ending. Skills/Abilities Abilities *'Human:' Despite his impressive track record, Gabriel is a ordinary human of advanced age. Physical training, good diet and a lifetime of exercise has led to him physically maintaining a younger physique. However he is currently suffering from cancer in the lungs and has breathing problems under extreme duress. None the less he is physically able to bench a quarter of a ton with ease, in his younger years he could bench up to half a ton. *'Iron Will:' Gabriel has an unbreakable will, and seems to never be phased or intimidated by a situation, no matter how outlandish or life threatening. *'Omni-dexterous' Skills *'Master Swordsmen:' Gabriel has always preferred swords over guns when fighting monsters, and due to decades of putting method to practice could be considered one of the greatest unaugment swordsmen on the planet. While he knows multiple styles: he has a pension for strong one handed styles, using strong power attacks to hammer an opponent into submission, while using a shield to whether any attacks. However in his advanced age his strikes are not as powerful as they once were, leading to mistakes. *'Special Forces training:' While he never served in any armed forces, the order put him through special forces training in the mid fifties, and as such is an expert survivalist and trained in group combat tactics. *'Expert medical knowledge:' Recognized as one of the most highly trained Doctors on the planet, Gabriel possess a PHD in medicine and surgery, knowing human anatomy like the back of his hand. He also knows supernatural anatomy to an advanced degree and readily uses this to attack or exploit weak spots in his opponents biology. *'Veteran:' He has spent over fifty years fighting various supernatural creatures, and thus knows numerous tactics and strategies for defeating his opponents. He frequently uses this knowledge to make up for the shortcomings in his advanced age. *'Tactical genius:' Despite his age Gabriel's mind is sharp as ever and is finds it easy to adapt to new scenarios. A master at using his surroundings to his advantage he tries to always place himself in the most favorable position in a fight. *'Master Tracker:' Gabriel boasts at being able to spot a supernatural creature from twenty paces, and his skill at identifying, proving and then tracking peoples he suspects of being monsters in human form is testament to his skill. In fifty years he claims to only ever to have been wrong eight times. Equipment *'Blood Bane' *'Old Thumper:' A personal, single shot, silver coated grenade launcher, capable of firing specialized shells. Gabriel's preferred secondary weapon. *'Enchanted Armor:' Gabriel's armour is made of almost pure silver and enchanted to near indestructability, making him near bullet proof to standard ammunition, as well as deflecting light magical attacks. The armour can also be pressurized to toxins. :*'Helmet:' The helmet is connected to an oxygen recycling center in the armour's back, while this used to be a part of the pressurization feature, Gabriel has become dependent on the helmet in a fight due to the asthma and lung cancer he has contracted, as well as an old wound he received when he was younger. *'Cloak of Merlin:' A prized relic of the Order of St. Arthur: the cape is capable of blocking any magical attack, making it impossible to shoot Gabriel with magic from behind. He frequently raises it to dispel advanced spells. *'Silver Shield' *'Arsenal' *'Holy Cross' Relationships *'Arthur Amell' ::Gabriel has cared for Arthur since he was just a baby, and has always seen him as his successor, both in the medical profession and in monster hunting. Vice versa Arthur has always looked up to his father, as he has always been there for him, and has gone out of his way to teach him morals and to raise him to be both a knight and a gentlemen. Indeed this bond runs so deep that Arthur would have killed for his father at a drop of a hat, although deep down Gabriel did not wish to destroy the 'innocence' of his adopted child, hence why he always found excuses never to send Arthur into combat. ::However their relationship became strained after Gabriel presumably killed Arthur's first love, not knowing she was the werewolf they were hunting in Paris. Arthur never told him the truth, but Gabriel easily realized his sons change in attitude, and it did not take him long to realize what he and Vivien were up to behind his back. Yet despite all his anger, and his rage, he could not bring himself to do anything, and even as his world burned around him, with the Order coming to tear the family apart he stood to defend them and forsake everything just so they could be better then he was. ::On many levels Gabriel wishes he could have been the man Arthur is. Although with a tad more common sense. *'Vivien Amell' ::Gabriel's relationship has always been strained, she never took to many of his training regimes as well as Arthur did, and not through lack of trying, as Gabriel knew she had lots of untapped potential. The rift become noticeable when she began to simple immerse herself in her studies, especially magic which Gabriel had no experience and could not help her with. Nonetheless Gabriel refused to simply allow his adopted daughter to cut him out of her life, and made every attempt to appeal to her and get involved in family activities. ::However once she, his daughter who he cared for, began trying to undermine his missions to hunt the supernatural something within Gabriel died. It could be said this act is what woke Gabriel up from his years of insanity and saw himself for what he was. He could not bring himself to take the action his oath dictated, he could not hurt his children, and so let them run as he stayed behind to take the blame. *'Alucard' ::A long time 'rival' of Gabriel, they have fought so many times both of them have lost count. While Gabriel despises Vampires in all their forms, he admits to having a tiny amount of respect for Alucard due to his ability to being the only individual to consistently beat him. Their win loss record is spotty, but Gabriel begrudgingly admits he is confident that Alucard is winning by four fights, even though he insists three of them were because he used his 'dragon form.' ::Despite this respect Gabriel maintains a 'kill on sight' policy with Alucard, identifying him as the Red Dragon from the 1812 "Grim day massacre" in England. He is also personally angry at him for puncturing one of his lungs, forcing him in combat to wear a breathing apparatus in his helmet. Although takes smug satisfaction in being probably the only man to ever cut off Alucard's arm in a one on one duel, although is very angry that he could simply reattach it. Voice Actor *'James Earl Jones' Trivia *Gabriel Amell was made by The P.B.G *Gabriel Amell's song is I am Machine by Three Days Grace *Despite being Omni-dexterous, Gabriel is naturally left handed. *Gabriel Amell was inspired by Alexander Anderson and Darth Vader *'Fighting style:' Gabriel dislikes wasteful fighting styles that are in his opinion: "needlessly flashy." He prefers a fighting style that requires strong foot work, and is highly defensive, using blocks or small dodges, before striking back with a fierce retaliatory strike at a major organ or exposed weak spot. Naturally this fighting style is a strong defensive style that requires precision and timing. He will also string other weapons into his attacks, like throwing his sword in the air to distract his opponent, while drawing a pistol from his shield to shoot them in the head or vital organ. If his opponent uses dis-honourable tactics, Gabriel is not above using more exotic equipment he has to even out the playing field. However due to his dedication to mastering most things he participates in he is no stranger to faster fighting styles, and is proficient enough in them to engage a supernatural opponent. Navigation Category:Hunters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Order of St. Arthur Category:Amell Family